


together

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Eliot wants to get a dog.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkfistfights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfistfights/gifts).



Quentin knows Eliot is serious when he suggests they get a dog together.

Teddy had never been allowed a pet. Eliot said it was too much responsibility, and despite Quentin's arguments in private, never eased up.

But that was a lifetime ago, and now, apparently, Eliot wants to disrupt their domestic bliss with a brand new puppy.

"No, not a puppy," Eliot clarifies. "We should get a rescue."

Quentin thinks he might cry.

At the shelter, Eliot finds a Jack Russell with a bum leg that he takes to immediately. Then, Quentin really does cry.

"What?"

"Nothing. I love you."


End file.
